DormLife: Pertumpahan Darah Sebotol Jus
by CloudSomnia
Summary: di hari yang panas, member suju pengin minum jus dingin. tapi apa daya, sang leader ngirit bin pelit ngga mau ngebeliin. lalu sebotol jus terbang masuk ke dalam dorm. mereka pun berlomba-lomba memenangkan jus itu. RnR please!


**Pertumpahan darah sebotol jus.**

Hari itu, cuaca bener-bener ngga bersahabat sama anak-anak suju. Panasss bangeeetttt!

"Hiaaahhhh, panas niiihhhh! Wookie, lo bikinin kita es krim kek, apa kek!" omel Heechul. Maklum, cuaca panas gini si Cinderella takut keringetan. Ntar tiba-tiba ada ELF yang motret dia trus dia lagi ngga oke gimana? Bisa-bisa petals berkurang.

"Ya ampun hyung sadis amat. Wookie juga kepanasan nih," kata Ryeowook lagi kipas-kipas pake kipas motif Winnie the pooh yang dia beli di pasar malam.

"Dari pada kepanasan gitu, mending kita adem-adem di gereja hyung," kata Siwon senyum.

"Males," sahut Heechul jutek. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk loncat keluar dari dapur.

"WOOIIIHHHH! Persediaan makanan habis cuuyyy!" teriaknya gaje. Shindong yang tadinya anteng nelpon Nari sambil ngulet-ngulet di depan kipas angin langsung berdiri kaget.

"NOOOO! Sekarang kita semua bakal mati!" Shindong lebay.

"Oke, sekarang masalahnya makanan abis kan Teuk?" tanya Yesung. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ya beli lagi di pasar," katanya cuek. Kepala Yesung langsung dijitak Leeteuk.

"MASALAHNYA duit bulanan dari om Sooman menipis karena kemaren udah lo-lo pada abisin di pasar malam! Masa pake duit gue!" kata Leeteuk sambil tang-ting-tung kalkulator. Siwon siap-siap buka mulut mau bilang 'hyung-aku-aja-yang-beliin' (oohhh, Won, kau memang baik hati), tapi kemudian sebotol minuman mirip jus jeruk terlempar kedalam dorm. Menyebabkan salah-satu kaca jendela pecah.

"WOOIIII! ANAK-ANAK KAMPUNG! BERANI-BERANINYA LO MECAHIN KACA JENDELA GUE!" teriak Leeteuk kesal. Kayaknya cuaca panas udah berefek ke kepalanya uri leader. Jadi ngga nyante gitu.

Eunhyuk yang lagi gulat sama Donghae langsung ngambil botol itu dengan gesit. (dasar monyet)

"Kayaknya ini jus jeruk deh," kata Eunhyuk sambil ngendus-ngendus botol tsb. Tapi baunya gak-agak aneh juga sih…

"Oh ya? Kebetulan dong gue haus, minta dong!" kata Shindong mencoba meraih botol tsb. Tapi Eunhyuk langsung mendekap erat botol tsb. Persis monyet kalo makanannya mau diambil.

"Weee, gue duluan yang dapat, jadi ini punya gue sama Donghae!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Nyuk, lo so sweet banget siiihhh~~" Donghae minta ditabok.

"Op kors (baca: of course)! Wi ar (baca: we are) Eunhae gitu loohhh," kata Eunhyuk menggapit tangan Donghae sambil tatap-tatapan mesra.

"Heh, ngga ada yaoi disini! Idah deh, kita bagi ber…" Leeteuk menghitung anak buahnya, "delapan? Kyuhyun sama Sungmin mana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Pacaran kali," kata Yesung sambil menghitung kecepatan rata-rata kipas angin (? Sok pinter ditendang Yesung oppa)

Eunhae mulai minum botol jus itu berduaan (satu botol berdua! Gantian dong, Hae oppa!) dan Heechul langsung menggeplak keduanya. Rupanya dia cemburu teringat masa jaya Hanchul dulu.

"hik hik , Han gue kangen ma elo!" mewek hati Heechul.

Ryeowook yang dari tadi diem tiba-tiba dapat ide bagus. "Hyung, gimana kalo kita bikin game, yang menang dapat jus itu!" kata Ryeowook dengan nada 'hyung-gimana-kalo-kita-nyiptain(menciptakan)-alat-transformasi-waktu-?'

"Wah, game apa? Wookie emang pinter banget!" kata Yesung sambil nyubit pipi Wookie.

"Oke, siapa takut?" tantang Donghae. Dasar ni bocah satu.

* * *

><p>"Yak! Ini lah dia, game akbar Super Junor memperebutkan sebotol jus yang mereknya aja ngga diketahui! Kita sambut… LOMBA KARUNG!" teriak Ryeowook heboh. Ngomong-ngomong yang ngga ikut lomba cuma Ryeowook sama Leeteuk. Kalo Ryeowook alasannya:<p>

"Yang ada paling ntar aku kalah duluan hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk keadaan tubuhnya yang kurus ceking itu.

Sedangkan Leeteuk:

"Gue sebagai leader ngga bisa bersaing sama kalian. Biar gue ngedukung aja," kata Leeteuk sambil senyum malaikat dan memunculkan dua lubang imut di pipinya (author pingsan).

"Bilang aja lo takut kalah!" tembak Heechul dan langsung menghancurkan hati angel withot wings tanpa sisa.

"Lo kira ni 17 agustus-an apa?" umpat Heechul sambil loncat-loncat didalam karungnya. Mungkin kalo ada produser film ngeliatHeechul pas itu, dia bakal langsung ditawarin main jadi peran utama di fil horror 'sang pocong~~'.

"Ready, set, go!" teriak Leeteuk.

Shindong pun gugur duluan karena diskualifikasi.

"Shindong hyung merobek karungnya! Diskualifikasi!" teriak Ryeowook dan langsung mencoret gambar Shindong tanpa ampun.

"Aaarrgghhh, curang! Kenapa juga lo ngasih gue karung yang kecil?" protes Shindong. Lomba pun dilanjutkan demi sebotol jus di dalam kulkas sana.

(jus: = =")

Hingga akhirnya tersisa 3 kontestan: Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Hwaiting nyuk! Dapetin jus-nya!" teriak Donghae. Yang lain udah tepar, udah panas, mana di suruh 'olah raga' lagi.

"Ya, ini lah dia, lomba MEMASUKKAN PENSIL KEDALAM BOTOL!" (beneran niat tujuh belas-an). Yang lain langsung segera menalikan pensil. Dan dengan gaya yang malu-maluin ketiga kontestan berusaha memasukkannya. Kecuali Siwon sih. Gayanya dia mah anggun.

* * *

><p>"Woi, Kyu! Mana jus buatan lo?" Sungmin mengaduk-aduk kantong sampah yang akan mereka buang.<p>

"Heh? Loh, aku kira masih ada!" Kyuhun ikutan panik. Ato pura-pura panik supaya ngga disemprot Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Hyung! Pas tadi hyung ngobrol sama petugas sampah, ada anak-anak kecil minta botol. Jangan-jangan yang kukasih botol jusku hyung!" kata Kyuhyun takut. Sungmin langsung menggetok kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bego banget sih lo! Kalo tu anak minum racun lo itu, trus masuk rumah sakit, lo mau tanggung jawab hah? Lo niat pengin masuk headline news dengan judul 'Kyuhyun Super Junior mencoba melakukan pembunuhan pada anak-anak jalanan!'. Bego lo!" omel Sungmin persis mobil yang remnya blong.

"Ya maap hyung. Kyu kan ngga tau. Sekarang kita pulang dulu deh," kata Kyuhyun ngeles.

"Dasar lo, bukannya nyariin rumah tu anak dimana dulu, mo kabur lo?" kata Sungmin tapi dia nginjek gas juga buat pulang. Sesampai di dorm, Sungmin langsung berkoar kayak burung gagak.

"Hyuuuunngggg, Kyuhyun mau bunuh anak orang!" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang dan berharap ada sesuatu benda tajam yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyambit Sungmin. Ganggu tetangga tau.

"Ternyata pemenangnya Siwon," terdengar suara pilu Eunhyuk. _Mereka lagi main monopoli ya?_ Pikir Sungmin.

"Ngga apa hyung. Kalo kalian haus minum aja jus itu, aku ngga apa," kata Siwon. Bisikan 'alhamdulillah' terdengar disana-sini.

Sungmin yang mengenali botol yang lagi dituang Ryeowook kegelas denga porsi sediiikkiiittt (plak!) sekali itu dan malangnya air nista itu keburu diminum massal sama anak-anak malang yang kekurangan makanan itu.

"Hyung! Muntahin yang kalian minum!" teriak Kyuhyun dan membanting semua gelas. Leeteuk shock ngeliat gelas-gelas murah yang dibelinya pake uang sendiri. (LT: biar gitu kan tetep ada harganya! Gw: dasar pelit banget ni kutu satu)

"Emang kenapa sih? Lo tau ngga kita tuh haus habis game. Ngga ada minuman lain selain ini!" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae horror.

"Hyung… itu jus buatan Kyuhyun…" kata Sungmin.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Orang ini dari anak-anak kampong yang ngelempar kesini," kata Yesung.

"Hyung, itu beneran jus buatan Kyu, kalo ngga percaya tunggu aja lima detik lagi…"

5… 4… 3…

"Perut gue kok sakit ya?" kata Eunhyuk.

2… 1…

"Uuuuaaaggghhhh! Telpon dokter!" teriak Leeteuk sambil guling-guling. Dengan susah payah Shindong menekan tombol telpon untuk meminta pertolongan.

-nit not nit not(suara ambulans)—

Keadaan Eunhyuk paling parah. Soalnya dai yang paling banyak minum.

"Kyu… emang lo masukin apa kesono?" tanya Eunhyuk terbaring lemah di klinik. Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eeeehhh, aku ngga tau hyung, pokoknya semua buah, sayur, sama benda-benda lain dari macam-macam lemari di dapur, itu semua aku campur jadi satu," kata Kyuhyun nyengir keadaan anak-anak Suju makin parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kotak obat kosong, emang lo…?" Sungmin menggantung partanyaannya. Kyuhyun nyengir makin lebar, udah mirip kuchi-sake-onna.

Besoknya tersiar berita bahwa anggota Super Junior terkena infeksi lambung akut, kecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa harus menggantikan semua jadwal teman-temannya. Sungmin sih senang, kesempatannya tampil di TV jadi banyak, hehehe.

"Wookie, lo ngapain?" tanya Yesung ngeliat Ryeowook sedang memeras sesuatu yang ngga jelas bentuk dan baunya di sudut dapur. Mereka emang di rawat di rumah.

Ryeowook tersenyum setan. "Aku mau balas dendam hyung."

-FIN—

Cerita yang aneh. Ngga yakin kalo ini lucu, gaje baru iya. Hehehe.


End file.
